Talk:Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki/Archive 1
Clothes & Deva path wat do mean"a color,like hashimaru"is he wearing clothes? by the way,has anyone noticed how deva path's starting to look like the sage,minus the sword,horns,& i guess ring,as you say there is...i didnt see one but maybe i havnt looked close enough....anywayz,why hav i been seeing a pic of deva path standing with some guy in a green jacket,purple helmet,& sword(like the sage)in fanmade stuff lately...are they relatd or something & i skiped something,im confused... (talk) 18:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC)anyonymus (talk) 18:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I f the sage was priest then dump the idea about he having armour because what priest wares armour.He is priest and on picture where he divided ten into nine tailed beasts you can see that he is wearing some clothes similar to robe (talk) 15:43, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Stronger than Pain I read the chapter where he says "The Sage of the 6 paths created a moon, doing this is nothing" and I've got to say that I don't think he was saying that the original user of the Rinnegan was strong, I think he was just placating Konan. Until it can be proved that was what he meant or direct evidence is given, maybe we should edit that part? (talk) 00:27, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Its quite obvious that the Sage of the six paths was MUCH stronger then Pain, Pain admitted inferiority.HUNTER* (talk) 01:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) more sage talk well,i've figured out at least who that dude in the purple helmet & green jacet atleast(hanzo),& after a recent discovery in chapter 446,nagato may b te sage reincarnated...if u think bout it,every time they speak of him,he's in a shadow,which means(like everyone else,like itachi,b4 he revealed himself)he hasnt appeared yet,but will...& maybe,through pain... (talk) 10:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC)anyonomus (talk) 10:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Isn't it Rokudou sennin not Rikudou Isn't it Rokudou sennin not Rikudou. roku means six, I guess it is rikudou. but every dictionary i put the kanji in, it reads rokudou -_- :You're both right and wrong. "Roku" is the usual way of saying "six" in Japanese. "Riku" is an alternate pronunciation that is practically never used in modern Japanese. It is classical, archaic, and nowadays only found in certain phrases and words with a classical feel to them (e.g. , , and ). :Rikudō is also one of these phrases. It is possible to pronounce it as Rokudō, but as a term of high religious importance, the classical Rikudō is preferred. :Of course, none of this really matters here. The answer to why it's Rikudō Sennin and not Rokudō Sennin is simply because Kishimoto-sensei decided to use Rikudō. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:32, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for clearing that up beacuse I was going to download a tanboukon just to check. New information I figured this would be the best place to discuss the new information revealed in chapter 462... I'd like to make a few things clear: * The two brothers that inherited the power and will of the Shinobi Sect are not specifically said to be the Sage's sons; * The eyes of the older brother don't seem to be rippled like the Rinnegan, but they appear to have a spiral pattern; * The older brother was blessed at birth with the power of the Sage's chakra and his spiritual energy; * The younger brother was blessed at birth with the Sage's willpower and physical energy; * The older brother was not an Uchiha, nor was the younger brother a Senju. It was their descendants who were called thus. That should clear up some things. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:49, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :Throwing this out there, I believe the older son's eyes was indeed the Rinnegan. It's just a small picture and trying to get those ripple patterns correctly doesn't seem possible.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's practically the same size as the picture of the Sage above it and there the ripple pattern is clear as day. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 01:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Practically the same size and is the same size are completely different in the art world. /shrug just look at the picture of the Sage, his eyes were pronounced, like he was glaring at something. The picture of the older one (or was it the younger) was more a generic profile picture. The eyes weren't ment to be the center point of the image like it was with the Sage.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, it wasn't really my point to claim he had an entirely new dōjutsu or something. I just wanted to show there's enough uncertainty about him having the Rinnegan. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::: It doesn't look like either the Sharingan or the Rinnegan if u ask me...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) That image is a lot clearer than any I've seen before. It's obvious now that he didn't have the Rinnegan's ripple pattern, but swirls. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :It is said in page 12 of chapter 462 that the older one inherited his eyes. It is safe to assume that he indeed had the Rinnegan. The reason of it developing into the uchihas' sharingan (probably after the byakugan) is because as Madara states: their blood thinned over the years. - MadaraU (talk) 17:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::And the manga image is false?..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 17:46, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, "eyes" in that sentence isn't used literally, just like the "body" that the younger brother inherited. Madara means that the older brother was blessed with the power of the Sage's chakra and his spiritual energy. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:15, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm actually going to side with ShounenSuki on this one. The eyes are definitely spiral-patterned; possibly a midway between the Rinnegan and the Sharingan (and Byakugan???). btw, why havent we made a page for these two anyways?--NurXang (talk) 18:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::There are pages for those 2..this & this...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:29, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Somebody added the Uchiha and Senju symbols to the pages of the older and younger brother, respectively. I was wondering if this was such a good idea, seeing that they weren't of those clans themselves. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:28, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :I'd like to add that, the older brother could be conneted to Uzu no kuni seeing as the older brothers eyes are literally an Uzu (uzu = swirl). I don't find it far fitched that a man would name a contry after the shape of his eyes. But it's still only speculation. ::Oy oy what is this Uzu no Kuni? The Whirpool Country (Kushina's Country)? Ahahah as I pressed edit it came to me that it might be that one, but I want to be sure :) Yeah definitely it's that one... although I don't know if it has an article. Oh and btw, do something about searching for the Sage's page with Rikudo, to go to it. Whenever I wanna read Rikudo's page and search for Rikudo I get nothing:)) I have to always search with Sage of the Six Paths :-<. It's like searching for Hokage with Fire Shadow (bleah:P ) - MadaraU (talk) 22:06, September 6, 2009 (UTC) will this article get updated soon? (talk) 21:24, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :But it is updated :) - MadaraU (talk) 18:18, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely everything Madara says should be taken with a giant grain of salt. While he is never completely lies his tails are always twisted to give him some level of benefit. I believe that it should be sited that that info given by Madara isn't necessarily correct.--Cueil-sama (talk) 17:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Why should he lie? He has no reason whatsoever to. Also, the only proven time that he has lied so far is about the Nine-Tais. -Enoki911 (talk) 20:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) question did the sage aquired the rinnegan before or after sealing the jubi inside himself? did he born with it? because it would make sense if the sealed beast gave him the doujutsu since the beast have this eye maybe the rinnegan was the power of the beast that his two sons inherited. it's never said that the son of a jinchuuriki do not inherit part of the powers of his parents. it may be it i'll wait until confirmation (talk) 19:12, October 9, 2009 (UTC) This is a good question and also leads up to if the containers children would have traits passed down to them that were not necessarily natural to the parent. Something like Naruto's healing or Garaa's unnatural control of sand even after the demon was pulled out.--Cueil-sama (talk) 17:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) This imo is the key to many occurences in the manga and makes everything so interconnected that we're bound to see it being touched upon in the future. Naruto, Gaara, Killer bee and all the other jinchuurikis don't just have tails, they have physical resemblenace to their hosts. (Naruto-whiskers, Gaara-eyes, and very possibly Sage-Rinnegan). It's possible the Rinnegan, powerfull as it might be, is just the lesser manifestation of it's source. That would explain quite alot-Why Rinnegan users can use all forms of chakra and jutsu (The Ten Tails, who contains the chakra of all nine beasts-who themselves contain atleast some and possibly all nature elements, would have the perfect chakra). It would explain why Pain had such enourmus amounts of chakra-his Rinnegan doesn't just let him access increadible techniques, it also gives him part of the traits of all jinchuurikis-super high chakra capcacity. Last but definately not least it would shed light on why the Sharingan can tame the kyuubi-it and the kyuubi both came from the same source-the sealing jutsu which made the sage a Jinchuuriki. --Amirw (talk) 21:03, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Nothing was ever said about him getting the Rinnegan because of the sealing of the Ten Tails. Unless they say something about it, the least speculative thing is to assume he had it before having the Ten Tails sealed. Omnibender - Talk - 21:27, March 27, 2010 (UTC) you annoy me. you say that sage got his eyes and powerful chakra via sealing juubi inside of himself, then you say that it's the same thing for other people who have the rennigan i.e. pain, but did pain have juubi or any of the tailed beasts sealed in him for that matter? no! So what your basically sayin' is that a person w/ rennigan has rennigan cause of powerful chakra, but its' the powerful chakra that the rennigan gives you, that there is a dad gum paradox. obviously sage had his rennigan before he sealed the tailed beast. What did you smoke? I never said RS got his eyes or power because he sealed the Ten Tails into himself. What I say is that RS was already powerful and had Rinnegan before he sealed the Ten Tails in himself, until said otherwise in the manga. I never said a word about what made Pain have the Rinnegan. I also never said a word about chakra. Also, sign you posts. Omnibender - Talk - 01:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Dude, I was quoting Armirw, not you, I would've moved your section out of the way to clarify, but that seemed kinda rude P.S. sorry about the not signing thing b ut I hadn't thought of a good enough name... yet -deadpool Shouldn't we write in sages trivia that he might get reviwed by kabutos impure world resurection because the only way to see sages face is to get him back from death and kabuto had allready resurected seven swordsmen of the mist and nobody said that there is no alive seven swrodmen.In fact we should write for everithyin in naruto that was mentioned like sage and ten tails that in might be reviwed and brought back to life because kishimoto always show everithying and like details.People was talking,,Hinta will never tell naruto about how she feels'' and she did so put in sages trivia section how there might be posibility that he get back to life, I also think that that cofin whit unseeng ninja was sage when kabuto balckmaled madara when madara said what if he refuse allience with kabuto,I meani its logic and time will prove that I was right... (talk) 17:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu it was aid in the manga that the sage of 6 paths was the first ninja ever and has brought all the jutsu that are in the world today.wouldnt that mean he nows every single jutsu from the show today. if it is true than sooldnt we put all under his jutsu box--Bleach boy (talk) 22:53, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :He can't know jutsu created after he died (ex: Rasengan and Chidori). If a character is no directly indicated to be able to use a jutsu, they are not listed as a user. ''~SnapperT '' 05:20, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I think that they meant that he was the first person to use what qualifies as ninjutsu, not that he used every ninjutsu. I don't know Japanese, though, so I'm not certain. -Enoki911 (talk) 20:53, December 27, 2009 (UTC) the sage invented ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu were pre-existent, he was the first one to mix chakra (blue) and hand signs (yellow) to create ninjutsu (green)(taijutsu and genjutsu don't use hand signs, just chakra) he also created elemental chakra, as genjutsu and taijutsu only use the basic and non-elemental yin and yang chakra No they weren't. The Sage first discovered the secrets of chakra, and they developed Ninshū, which was eventually weaponized into ninjutsu. Genjutsu also requires chakra, so no genjutsu prior to the sage. Genjutsu also uses chakra and handseals. Taijutsu rarely uses chakra. Chakra obviously existed before, people just didn't know how to use it. Why are you replying to year old topics? Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) sorry, butI'm way to lazy to check the dates. -deadpool Madara & Hashirama Just a really really thrown out there idea. Could the sage be madaras and hashiramas great grandfatheror something? and is that why those two were so strong? :You are thinking too small. The Sage is more like their great×80-grandfather. :Also, sign your posts next time. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 22:01, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Sage? of Six Paths Since he's called the SAGE of six paths, could he use perfect sage mode? Or even imperfect sage mode? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 08:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Different sage i presume. There is no evidence that he was a toad sage--TheUltimate3 (talk) 12:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) But even if he isn't a toad sage, that might imply that other summoning animals have sage mastery as well. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 17:32, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't imply anything. We know he's a sage, and the founder of ninjutsu who sealed the Ten-Tails into is body. Thats about it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 18:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) What I believe is the case, he was the creator of all forms of jutsu, which leads me to believe it includes Senjutsu. The reason why Nagato was in such horrible condition may be because he was meant to learn Senjutsu from Jiraiya, and use Nature Chakra, as a source of power for his Rinnengan-based techniques. Since he had no access to nature's lifeforce, he used his own, leading Nagato to be incomplete so to speak. :I don't know, Fukasaku was very clear that what he was teaching wasn't ninjutsu, but senjutsu. I think that in this case, the Sage is merely a title, not his actual classification. Omnibender - Talk - 21:08, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :The sage was also know for discovering the secrets of chakra. Doesn't state what type of chakra or if he only discovered one type. Wishful thinking maybe. Super Novice Talk 2 Me 21:33, April 13, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't refer to sage mode or at least i am pretty sure it doesn't. A sage is just a person who practices ideas of spiritual and philosophical topics and also wisdom. BUT on the contrary the sage of the the six paths created all jutsus known so it's a possibility that he created sage mode and might have mastered it. Like Fukasaku said Sage Mode requires time, concentration and guts, which are some characteristics of a sage. They are well concentrated. :I readed somewere on wikipedia that ninjas where controled by roku shogunate so maybe kishimoto used historic details.…YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I have never heard of anything like that before. Could you explain further? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Read this During the early Muromachi period, the people of Iga became independent of their feudal overlords and established a kind of republic--Iga Sokoku Ikki (伊賀惣国一揆) in Japanese. Iga-mono 伊賀者 (Iga men) first appear in historical records in 1487 when the Shogun Ashikaga Yoshihisa attacked Rokkaku Takayori, the daimyo of southern Omi Province from the Rokkaku clan. Both Iga and Koga ninja fought on the side of Rokkaku, helping to successfully repel the shogun's attack. In 1579, warlord Oda Nobunaga's son Oda Nobukatsu launched an unsuccessful attack against the Iga Republic. In 1581, Oda Nobunaga himself attacked Iga from six directions with a force of 40 to 60 thousand men, about a ten to one advantage, and slaugtered many Iga ninja and their families.1 The Iga held only two castles when Nobunaga declared a ceasefire and allowed some of the ninja to escape.ARTICLE Iga ryu wikipedia the article is abou one of two ninja schools here sad rokaku clan so I have must mixed with shogunate but probably has it in wikipedia article about koga ryu (talk) 19:37, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Here it is about koga The beginnings of the Kōga-ryū may be traced to near the end of the Muromachi period. While the town of Kōka was under the jurisdiction of the Rokkaku (lit. "hexagon") clan, so both ryu were under rokaku clan and kishimoto only made it related with shix paths of budisthic rearcanation or ways wich buda sufered.Kishimoto always says how he uses japanese hisory and go to teather also I think that senju and uchiha represented iga and koga ninjas (talk) 19:41, November 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's rather different than what you implied before. Still, the Iga and Kōga schools are two of the most famous ninjutsu school and are often depicted as rivals in popular culture. Them having at one point fought together under the Rokkaku clan could indeed have given Kishimoto-sensei the inspiration for the Sage and the Senju and Uchiha rivalry. ::::However, the Iga and Kōga schools have no special connection with the Rokkaku clan, they just fought under them at one point. They also fought under the Tokugawa, for instance. The Rokkaku also had had nothing to do with the founding of the two schools, nor with ninjutsu and ninja in general. It could be that this was the inspiration for Kishimoto-sensei, but it could just as easily — if not more easily — not be the case. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know but there is something else I found,it apere that ninjas were founded by some monk who tought some samurai guy another way of fighting,now this is not aproved theory like that of rokaku but its a theory.I don't remember wich article I readed on wikipedia but I remember it was some article about ninjas.Aperently that guy fought in some battle in wich his side lost.Then he went hiding,found taht monk who converted him into new way of thinking an fighting.I will search for it. (talk) 23:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) God of Shinobi? when was he ever called the god of shinobi? Aexon (talk) 00:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) when sealed the monster ten tailed in his body and that all people living in his time save them by the sage and was worshipped by god through that...[User:jayjamsjayjams]] ([talk jayjams}talk0]0 The Shinobi no Kami was the Third Hokage, The Sage of The Six Paths was just called that.TheAncientOne (talk) 03:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) The Ancient One. Hirunzen is maybe called the god of shinobi but sage is realy a god of shinobi because he created modern ninjutsu hirunzen was only good in learning it.That is like you compare Newton and Einsten.Newton wrote laws of physic that were pratcical like law of gravity and three newtons law.They are pilar of modern physic.All thing Einstei did was to write some theoris that are in domain of unexplained and can't be proved.But when you say genious everybody say Einstein.So you can't compare a man who created something and modernized so that it looks like it is today and man who only to the thanks of the first mentioned man got his kwnolage his nickname and allYamatoTakeru (talk) 00:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Six Paths of Pain If his name is "Sage of the Six Paths", doesn't that imply that he could use Six Paths of Pain?-- (talk) 14:17, April 11, 2010 (UTC) You ppl need to listen to the 2-3 episode long back stories! The Rinnegan is called the Rinnegan of Six Paths, so it just meens he posesses the legandary Rinnegan--Silverblade1 (talk) 21:38, April 13, 2010 (UTC) He posesed the legendary rinegan but he had to use it I mean why did he had it just because its look preety(lol).If he had rinegan he had to use it and he had more powers whit taht rinegan than pain.Pain said it that his powers are nothing to compare with the sage.So he had rinegan.Probably rinegan he had he got it from ten tails who he sealed in him self.So that's the secret you'll just wait.Ten tails had one eye that looks like mixture of rinegan, sharingan, and maybe byakugan.So sage defetes the ten tails, seals it, and when he woke up next morning he got him self a pair of new eyes,it is my opinion that he apsorbed some of juubi power.And please don't, what ever you do don't delete this or any writings I make on discusion page so I can see if I am right.YamatoTakeru (talk) 00:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) The Six Paths are a series of jutsu unique to the Rinnegan, so the Sage was the Sage of those Techniques.--Shabih (talk) 17:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) The time will tell it all,the time... (talk) 21:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Uchiha and Senju Clan ansetor I thought they were his sons. What happen? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 18:02, April 21, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Nine Tails recognizing sage technique The nine tails was "born" after/during the death of the sage of six paths, yet has memories of his jutsu, so either it has memories from when it was part of the ten tailed beast or it learned it later. - SimAnt 23:45, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Another part of this I noticed, shouldn't that seal go under the sage's jutsu box? DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 20:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) If the first post is true, than is there a possibility that some of that knowledge is in each of the tailed beasts and that some of the knowledge rubbed off in the subconscience of their respective hosts? Nothing suggests hosts and beast can see the memories of one another. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Well with the 8 tails, he can talk to his host. so it may be that they can. TheAncientOne - Talk The doppelgangers show that information can be shared with split up beings. Is there anything similiar in Japanese mythology (someone being split into two bodies or whatever)? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 03:17, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Still there's nothing to assume that they do have shared consciousnesses at all. They aren't clones after all just completely separate entities of the same being--Cerez365 (talk) 10:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) is it possible that in his appeareances so far we saw the sage in his controlled jinchuriki form like the one naruto just learned ? :It is possible since the Nine Tails made referrence to it but it wa just a silhouette and we can't be sure without speculating --Cerez365 (talk) 10:05, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Just to clarify...Rikudo Sennin can use all of the jutsu used by the Six Paths of Pain, right? (talk) 16:39, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yin/Yang legacy In Chapter 510, Madara explains to Konan that the manipulation of the Yin and the Yang type of chakra, as the former is based on the spiritual energy and the second is based on the physical energy. The Sage of six paths was able to use both of these manipulations, and Madara say that anyone has this ability can be called Rikudou. For this reason he proclaims himself "second Rikudou" (his sentence "Two of the six paths are now one being!" is a mistranlation) because he has the power of sharingan and the Mokuton of Hashirama Senju: according to Konan these two powers are the power of the Six Path of Pain and, as Madara says, originally Senjuu and Uchiha (and their powers) was one thing because Rikudou was the ancestor of both clan. So, in my opinion, seems to be implied that the sharingan of the Uchiha is related to the Yin manipulation (see the affinity to the use of ninjutsu through the sharingan), and the power of Senjuu, in particular of the Mokuton (brings life through the luxuriant growth), is related to the Yang manipulation. Not only that, but so the descendants of the eldest son of Rikudou, from where the Uchiha would be born, were skilled to the manipulation of Yin (Rikudou passed to his oldest son his spirtual strength), while the descendants of the youngest son of Rikudou, which would have been born from the Senju and the Uzumaki collaterally, were skilled in the manipulation of the Yang (Rikudou passed to his youngest son his physical strength). Abilities that were handed down by their descendants up to the Uchiha and the Senju (and maybe to the Uzumaki clan). I think that this one should be added to the articles of Rikudou, Uchiha and Senju, because I think that the manga say this even if not explicitly. Any thoughts?--JK88 (talk) 14:00, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Jinchuriki Why is it that AS FAR AS I REMEMBER READING ON THIS WIKIA, Kushina was the only Jinchūriki said to survive the extraction of a Tailed beast. Didn't the Sage of Six Paths survive after extracting the Ten-Tailed Beast? How else could he use Izanagi to seperate the Ten Tails into the 9 tailed beasts and then use Chibaku Tensei to seal the Ten Tails in the Chibaku Tensei now known as the moon? REMEMBER I SAID AS FAR AS I REMEMBER READING THIS WIKIA 1david12 . (talk) 20:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Technically speaking, the Sage isn't a true jinchūriki, as those are the hosts of the Tailed Beasts and the Ten-Tails isn't a real tailed beast ^^ The situation is a bit complicated and ambiguous. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:26, September 28, 2010 (UTC) True, I agree, then why does it say the "first jinchuriki"? Do you think it should be changed? 1david12 . (talk | | translations) 15:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I am confused becouse if sage was first jinjuriki why kushina said taht first hokges wife was first jinjuriki in the world?Maybe because no one beside madara knew it about ten tails. :I think she said Mito became the first jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to add 2 important things to this: 1. and I know this was mentioned above, but if he had the rinnengan than he had all the powers of the rinnengan, which would mean he had the 6 powers that nagato had. I mean the fact that madara has all of them just by getting one rinnengan eye, I think it's safe to say that the sage having 2 rinnengan eyes, that the powers that come with those eyes would be his as well. If you can assume that madara has all six when he's just hinted at having one, I don't see how you can be so hesitant with the sage. 2. And this is a bit more tricky, but I think it's safe to say at this point that the image most characters have of the sage as just having the rinnengan is wrong, and that madara is right at what he is showing us. Look at the image of the ten tails, with the mixed rinnengan/sharingan eye (and I don't think it's his eye, since every time a creature has been controlled by the sharingan their eye has become the sharingan). And then look at his new mask. When you consider madara said izanagi was a tech that REQUIRED the sharingan, I think they are hinting that this is what his eyes really looked like. I'm not saying that it needs to be completely changed, but at least a brief mention that it's been suggested would be better than nothing. Incidentally, it also suggests that he had the wood element powers as well, since this was the second requirement of izanagi-- hashirama's powers. (talk) 19:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC)miah :1. We don't add techniques until they are seen, or mentioned to be useable. Madara mentioned the "Human Path" could be used to read Yamato's mind. The only techniques on the Sage's page are the ones mentioned in the manga to be used by him. :2. That's a little speculative, and the manga only mentioned him having the Rinnegan. We don't really know what else he had. :Also, "Hashirama's power" might not necessarily be Wood Release, although it is likely. These things that you mentioned have been suggested by others before, it's just that it hasn't been confirmed, and we can only wait until Kishimoto says these things are true himself. --GoDai (talk) 19:49, November 12, 2010 (UTC) I was confusing the elemental use that was listed as presumed with the jutsu listed. Though, and I know this isn't a reason for changing it, but I don't think that the other characters images of him are necessarily accurate. It does seem like in the end this is where he's going with it: that the sage had a combination eye and the wood element use. curious if the younger brother decends as senju and inherited sage power shouldnt senju clan have some sage power :Sage power? you mean as in Senjutsu? Because it has never been said that the younger son or even the Sage himself had this power. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 04:51, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Pardon my interruption "The necklace that the Sage wore might be a reference to the Yasakani Jewel; a legendary magatama necklace that is part of the Japanese Imperial Regalia, together with the Kusanagi Sword and the Yata Mirror. The Yasakani Jewel is the only one of these treasures yet to make an official appearance in the series. " The Senju Clan, as the benevolence icon of the Yasakani Jewel supported as the true inheritor of the Sage of the Six Paths, probably already made the first stage appearance of the magatama in the series. Anybody remember Uzumaki Naruto's necklace...? Wouldn't that technically be the treasure of benevolence, both in memorial and the inheritance of the Senju? Sorry to bother you, but I'm honestly curious. :The First Hokage's necklace might be a reference to the Yasakani-no-Magatama, but there are two things that this theory has going against it. One: the necklace isn't actually a magatama and two: the necklace has never been called the Yasakani-no-Magatama. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:58, November 25, 2010 (UTC) What? Where did this "Banbutsu Sōzō" thing come from? I thought he used Izanagi. (talk) 15:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Read Forum:New Year's Fact Checking. Jacce | Talk | 15:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) The link doesn't work. (talk) 15:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, forgot to write forum. Jacce | Talk | 15:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Five Treasures Shouldn't the jutsu's releated to the Five Treasures be stated in the Sage's infobox since there natural to items themself's? And isn't a item missing from the Sage's infobox? Darksusanoo (talk) 06:46, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :You mean a fifth weapon isn't listed? We don't know what the fifth is. We can make a logical guess, but we don't know. ''~SnapperT '' 17:13, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually when i made the last post i was talking about the Crimson Gourd not appearing in the infobox but that's handled now. And also shouldn't the weapons jutsus's be listed on sages jutsu page since he was the original user of the treasures. Darksusanoo (talk) 17:19, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Not necessarily. Using the tools means he could have used these techniques, but again, since we don't actually know if he did, we can't list it. For all we know, the fire technique used in chapter 527 was something that the brothers themselves developed. Omnibender - Talk - 18:35, February 11, 2011 (UTC) this guy's missing a lot of jutsu first and most important jutsu that the sage is missing... inzagi, Madara clearly said that the sage of six paths can use inzagi. second, the six path of pain techniques, Madara(him having the rinnegan) said i'll use the rinnegans human path ability, this also goes for madara, that he can use shinra tensi, bansho tein, summoning tech, outer path, chakra absorbing(maybe even the asura paths rocket laucher techniques), etc... this ones a little to much, but should at least be mentioned that he can use every basic jutsu in he naruto universe, since he created ninjutsu :No, he's not. Our translator pointed out that what he used was an ability of sorts, that is pointed out in the article. Izanagi is sort of a weaponized version of it. We haven't seen him using these other abilities, and he wasn't mentioned as a user, so they're not added. Omnibender - Talk - 01:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hold dow there friend. First we don't know anything about sage except that he had rinegan, five tresurs and all stuf mentioned in manga. There was no mentioning anythig about izinagi and sage.You gusy should realize that you can not add somethig to someone if that is not confirmed by manga, databook or kishimoto nii interview (I like calling him kishi nii he's just 15 years older than me). So get it real some stuff was predictable like minato as naruto's father, some was just pure fiction like pain beeng minato (as if naruto manga is star wars). Also madara is maybe a big liar.He likes lying to people when he needs his way out.He lies to sasuke all the time. :You do realise that you replied to a month old topic without adding to it right? Omnibender - Talk - 22:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Manga 529 - Sage eyes Does Anyone noted that at page 5 of the manga 529, when the raikage speak about the relation between kinkaku and ginkaku with the sage of the six paths, this one have one eye that looks like a normal rinnegan but the other eye look like the elder uchiha eye, with spiral line. So maybe i think he passed down down to the eldest brother this eye, that is a combination of the jubi eye and the rikudo eye that gave born to the mangeyoko sharingan. I also want to make you notice that the eye of the uchiha ancestor and the uzumaki clan symbol are somekind very similar. :Don't put your faith in low-quality scanlations. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 11:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Gold and Silver Brothers... ...related to the Sage of the Six Paths. would it be okay to say that the Gold and Silver Brothers are presumed relatives of the Sage of the Six Paths?--Mitchie Okere (talk) 18:41, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :No. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 19:16, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :: It'd be more accurate to say that it's an assumption of A that they are.--Cerez365™☺ 19:53, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Plues, that's already in the trivia section, where it belongs. It's nothing more than an idea. And Mitchie, next time, make a shorter section title. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Banbutsu Sōzō (Should this be added to his Jutsu list on wiki?) Well we all know about Danzo's Izanagi, it is explained that it was a lesser version derived from Rikudo Sennin's Jutsu. 'The Creation of All Things' (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō). The process he used is explained to have initially involved the administration of imagination, and the spiritual energy which forms the basis of Yin chakra to create shape and form from nothingness. Then, through the application of vitality, and the physical energy which forms the basis of Yang chakra, he would breathe life into the prior form. He used this to imagine the tailed beasts into exsistance via splitting the Juubi and using its every chakra to create these forms like the Kyuubi and ect. Should we at least put down that the Jutsu was mentioned in the Manga? I know we have never seen it but it mentioned and Izanagi is its lesser version. --Gavin Mcphail (talk) 19:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thing is, the way it was described (according to our translator, ShounenSuki), it isn't described as a technique itself, but as an ability of sorts. Omnibender - Talk - 22:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Six Paths What are the Six Paths and whats the best site to read the manga? I've read different sites and they say different things. Chapter 510 page 12 for example. "I am the only one who can become the 2nd Sage of Six Paths" and "Two of the Six Paths are now one." Which one is right? Also, 510 page 16. "You were the third Sage of Six Paths" and "You were the third of the Six Paths." I'm getting really confused. (talk) 17:21, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Joey :That was resolved a while ago. There is no "best" place to read manga, since they all make mistakes with translations at some point. User: ShounenSuki is our go-to for accurate translations. What Madara actually said was that he has become the second Rikudō (the second Sage of the Six Paths). He's not the second path or anything. Nagato was the third Rikudō, so he was the third person have the Sage's power. The Sage was the first, Madara was the second, and Nagato was the third. --GoDai (talk) 17:34, July 16, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly what I thought. Not to advertise but I use goodmanga.net and that seems to be a good translation of the manga. It goes with what you just said. I was just wondering because people on facebook keep saying "You were the third of Six Paths" instead of "you were the third Sage of Six Paths." Good to know I was right. (talk) 17:43, July 16, 2011 (UTC)Joey Personality Couldn't the Sage's personality be hypothesized on based on the actions and/or inactions he's taken? *Brave - Stood up to the Ten-Tails despite knowing he could die. *Peace loving - He made it his life mission during and after death to bring peace to the word through non-violence. *Wise/Intelligent - He was smart enough to know of the truth about chakra as well as how to properly use it as a tool. *Caring of others - He cared enough about the world and the people who lived there so as not to release the Ten-Tails upon his death I'm sure there are other things that can be picked up from what the series has told us so far. Hopefully it's enough for a personality section. -- Super Novice Talk 2 Me 16:45, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure that's a good idea. I think the most personality-telling thing we have on him is the quote said by Jiraiya. Omnibender - Talk - 20:59, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Update Wouldn't Itachi's Susanoo tech Yasaka no Magatama count as an official appearance in the series? I think so, so unless there are any objections, is it alright if I remove that bit from the trivia? Skitts (talk) 18:23, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Sage of Six Paths was a Sage or not? Wouldn't it be safe to say that Rikudou knew Senjutsu (Sage Mode)? I mean not only does his name have it, but he unlocked all the secrets of Chakra which should unclude Senjutsu, shouldn't it? just wondering if people should put that in there. I want to reopen this because Senjutsu doesnt need to be affiliated with Toad sage, You are taking the Chakra from the creatures around you and in where Jiraiya and Naruto learned Sage mode was in the Toads Mountain. The transformation into a frog is because ur molding the Chakra of the toads around you into them. Senjutsu is just taking natures Chakra and molding it with yours in order to find a balance between the 3 states of Chakra. Jiraiya kept toad like appearance because he was using the Toads on his shoulder to feed him Senjutsu so he can be in motion while gathering it. TL;DR: Senjutsu is simply the third form of Chakra and doesnt need to be about Toads, So Rikudou might not have been a toad sage but he was still a sage possibly. Should this be added in? -- (talk) 08:37, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sage chakra could have been discovered later. The way I see it, there are no evidence that supports the theory that the Sage could use senjutsu. Jacce | Talk | 10:13, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :If you read the Sage article you'd see that a Sage isn't only someone that employs the use of Senjutsu.--Cerez365™ 14:47, October 23, 2011 (UTC)